1. Field of The Invention
This invention is related to an attachment device for attaching an item to a member, e.g. an item such as a portable foot restraint to a member; and in one particular aspect to such a device for connecting a foot restraint to part of a space shuttle in outer space.
2. Description Of Related Art
Attaching an astronaut to part of a space station or part of a space shuttle, e.g. to the end of a remote manipulator system (RMS) can provide a stable work platform for scheduled or unscheduled/contingency ExtraVehicular Activity (EVA) tasks. Examples of these are: removing ice from a dump nozzle; attaching a fly-swatter to the RMS to attempt satellite activation; and generic payload jettisch including unbolting passive latches, cutting electrical connections, and assisting jettison of payloads. One device currently available for securing an astronaut to the end of the RMS is the Manipulator Foot Restraint (MFR). A decision to launch an MFR, which weighs 104 pounds, on a space shuttle or other vehicle must be made every flight. If it is not manifested, contingency EVA's can only be performed while a crewman holds onto some part of the vehicle, e.g., on the space shuttle a handrail on the RMS end effector. This type of operation is considered more risky than if an MFR were available.
The prior art includes a variety of references. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,748 discloses a device and method to secure a payload to a multiple payload adapter ring. A latching mechanism is provided with jaw links and associated berthing pins to secure a payload. An electrical solenoid cooperates with biasing springs and the latching mechanism to unlatch the latching mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,907,225 and 3,652,042 disclose spacecraft for deploying objects into selected flight paths in space. The spacecraft in each instance provides a carrier ring that is carried by a launch vehicle into space for deployment of the payloads. The carrier rings are provided with interfaces which provide one or four points of support for a payload.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,375 discloses a passive release mechanism for release of a space vehicle. This mechanism discloses a pedestal which is provided with a plurality of ball-lock pins for securing a payload on the pedestal. When it is desired to separate the payload from the carrier the lock-pins are withdrawn into the pedestal and the pedestal itself is lowered away from the payload. The carrier and the pedestal are then removed from the payload to passively release the payload into a desired position in space.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,706 discloses a separation device for retention of a pair of components in axial engagement and for release of the components responsive to a signal. A satellite and a space vehicle are provided with mating flanges that are separably clamped by a plurality of clamps. In response to the detonation of certain squibs, the clamps are moved outwardly to free the satellite and a spring loaded plunger propels the satellite away from the space vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,296 discloses a hemispherical latching apparatus for retaining a payload within the cargo bay of a space shuttle. The apparatus provides a plurality of complimentary spherical latching elements which automatically align and engage with one another when the payload is moved into a docked payload position in the bay. An electric motor withdraws a locking pin from each latching element to permit the payload to be moved from the cargo bay of the space shuttle for placement in a desired position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,714 and 3,854,738 disclose pads or decks for a foot restraint on a mono-ski. The deck is a one-piece construction and can be detached from the ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,896 discloses a ski binding which consists of a foot pad that is releasably engaged or disengaged from the ski by a hook-line member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,062 discloses a hook-like mechanism for a ski assembly that has a general hook/bar engagement means. It links a platform to two runners. The device uses a linkage to vary the amount of angular interface between the device and a member to which it is attached.